The Singing
by emeralddusk
Summary: A killer hunts Miley and her family, but not who anyone would expect.


writer 2

**Hannah Montana**

**The Singing**

_It was an ordinary day in Malibu. At the house, it was raining, dark, and there was something in the mood that just seemed off. It is unclear what it was, but it was certain this was no ordinary day._

On T.V the sound of a chainsaw and screaming is heard. "Wow, no more watches for him." Billy said. Saw noises, "Or, hats"

"Doesn't this scare you?" Jackson asked. A knock is heard at the door

"Nah, nuthin' scares me." Billy said. He opened the door and Donsig stood there. "Ah!" he said and slammed the door.

"What?" Jackson said

"It's Donsig, tell him I'm dead."

"Night" He left

"Grr brr," He opens the door. "hello."

"Cyrus, someone put your magazines in my pool" Donsig said.

"Hu, I'm guessing that would be, hu I don't know."

"How would you feel if I put my magazines in your pool?"

"I don't know." Billy said in an unfeeling voice. "Sorry."

"Don't let it happen again!'' Donsig then left.

Miley came in. "Who was that at the door?"

''Uuuuuuuh..."

"Donsig!"

"How'd you know?'

''I don't know, I just, got it from your mind"

"So, you read it?"

"Yeah, hu, for those magazines in his pool."

"Oh my gosh, you've got, the Singing!''

"So, I am psychic"

"Duh!''

"Whoa"

Later at Donsig's house, he sat there on his chair, thinking hard, seeming very disturbed with a very strict look on his face that could only be soothed by revenge.

"That, Cyrus! That does it, I'll kill em'! Bwahahaha, Ahahahahahaha!"

At the house, Jackson said, "Dad, I think the upstairs T.V is broken.''

"No!, wait, there's no T.V upstairs."

"Ya, I just wanted you to leave."

"Oh, I see. Well I'll give you your wish. Ugh! Oooh!

"Alright."

"Dad!'' Miley screamed, "I have a feeling Donsig is gong to kill us!''

"Probably from those leaves you put in his pool."

"How'd you know?"

"Read yer mind."

"Oh, so you have the Singing to?"

"-No."

"Dad the T.V's really broken!" Jackson yelled.

"Aaaaaaah!" Billy screamed and ran around like a maniac. "Okay."

"Oh, and you have to clock in early tomorrow."

"Aaaaaaaaaah! hu,hu,hu,oh.''

At that point, an ax smashed through the door. They all yelled, "Aaaah!''

"Here's Donsig!" Donsig yelled.

"Aaaaah!" They all yelled and ran.

Donsig chased them with the ax. He chased them up the stairs, down the stairs, and into the kitchen. In the kitchen, Billy hit him in the face with a frying pan. He fell unconscious.

"Ya!" Miley and Jackson yelled.

"Ya, Ah, ah!" Billy beat him with a frying pan, even though he died on the first blow.

"Whoa, chill it man." Jackson said.

"Ha, this guy was gonna kill us!"

"Wait, I still have the feeling of murder, why?"

"Maybe because, he's not the murdered, I am!" Billy yelled.

"You?" Jackson asked. "Ha ha ha ha ha!"

"Enough!" billy yelled as he broke Jackson's legs with a sledge hammer.

"Sorry"

''Dad, why?"

"I'm crazy, I don't need reasons!"

"Ah!" Miley yelled as she ran out.

"Well, at least she's gone, hu dad, hu?"

"Ah!" He then took a cage of rats, attached it to Jackson's face, and opened it.

"Ah, ha little fellas, I, Ah! Ah ah, ah! -Hu, ho!" He died.

"Bwa ha ha ha, Ah ha ha ha ha! Miley!"

In the upstairs bathroom, Miley hid beside the sink, and panted heavy. "Hu, hu hu hu, Ah! Phone! Ha ha." She picked up the phone, but only to hear it ring first. "Hello?" She answered in a normal voice.

"Have you checked on the children yet?"

"Jackson and Donsig are dead, dad, he's crazy, anybody else, they shouldn't be at this house."

"You should check on the children."

"Listen moron! There are no children in this house, so shut up and..."

"I'mma kill you, kill you real good!"

"Who is this? Caller I.D, hu, it's here. The calls are in the house!

From right by the bathroom, Billy stood with a phone. "They sure are! Ha!"

"Ah!" Miley screamed as she ran. Billy chased her.

"Miley!" he yelled as he ran with an ax and a murderous look in his eyes.

"Hu, hu, hu." She ran faster, outside into the cold winter of Malibu. She ran into the maze, which Donsig put up so Billy'd get lost going to his house to put leaves in his pool. She ran fast, frequently making sudden turns, but Billy merely followed her foot steps.

"Miley! Miley! I'm coming Miley!" He ran at a neck breaking speed, he knew soon he'd catch her, kill her, and get satisfaction. The satisfaction that only comes to a crazy man as a result of murder of your daughter. "Miley! I'm coming Miley!"

She adventually stopped. She knew she couldn't lose him, but she had an idea. When Billy turned the corner a few moments later, she ran at him with a pointy statue of a unicorn, which Billy had bought for $5, from a woman who bought it for $300, but needed the money. She thrust it into his forehead, and killed him.

"Oh, oh! Miley, what did I ever do to you?"

"You tried to kill me."

"Oh, just because I want to kill you, It's right for you to kill me?"

"Well I'd be dead."

"So you're more important than me?"

"Well, I am Hannah Montana."

"You, are Hannah Montana, boy, bein' crazy you miss a lot."

"Well you're gonna miss a lot more, bein' as yer gonna be dead!"

"Ha! Anyone! Miley Cyrus is Hannah Montana! Oh!"

"Really?" Said a passing news reporter.

"-Ya!" He then died.

"Oh no! Now everyone knows my secret! Ah! Ah!" She then pulled the comb from Billy's pocket and stabbed herself thought her heart and died. "Thank you! Ugh! Good Night Everybod, he, he, he, uh!" She died. The next day, Miley and Billy are seen frozen in ice, still as statues. The story then goes to a picture of Billy in a crowd of rich men and women in the year 1952, with a menacing look on his face, and it is signed, "_Dr. Newbern, to our patient Billy Ray Cyrus, you took our hearts, along with dozens of people's lives. Malibu's Institution for the Mentally Disabled._"

"Ha, dad got accepted to an institution!" Said Jackson, 20 years later, almost normal, but now walking with a cane.

"Well, you're father was a good man, but very, very evil." Said Jackson's psychologist.

"Ya, maybe my insanity, is from lack of love from my father, and the murder of my entire family."

"Yes, definitely, but we will explore other options, Mr. Cyrus."

"Ha, I came up with a fun game, we put one bullet in a gun, and we see who's head gets blown off by it."

"Yer on!" He picked up the gun, put it up to his head, and put his finger on the trigger.''

**THE END**


End file.
